


Message Ends

by alemara



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/pseuds/alemara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve leaves to search for Shelburne, Danny doesn't give up.</p><p>Now if only Steve would pick up the <i>damn phone</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message Ends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderlustlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/gifts).



"Hey, Steve.  Got your, uh.  Your note?  Is that what this is?  What, are you planning to be out past curfew?  You seriously think a note's going to cut it for this?  Call me."  
  
 _Message ends._  
  
.  
  
"This is getting less amusing by the hour.  Will you just let me know what's going on, please?  I could not give a single crap about confidential.  Call me."  
  
 _Message ends._  
  
..  
  
"That's it.  We've officially solved a case without you.  The mystery of the missing goddamn shrimp truck.  That's it, we can shut Five-0 down, we're done here.  The mother of all mysteries.  Truly a stunning piece of detective work by Kono and Chin, who took it on because _I_ am busy leaving you _eight thousand messages_.  Call me."  
  
 _Message ends._  
  
...  
  
"It's not hard, okay.  You pick up the phone.  You hit the little buttons.  You talk into it.  It's amazing what they can do with technology these days, isn't it? 

 

I know you're probably using smoke signals or possibly gratuitous violence to communicate right now, but I can assure you, it isn't necessary.  Phones actually work _both ways_.  It's stunning, I know.  They have really made some incredible leaps in the field of general communications.  Will you please just call me?"  
  
....  
  
"What, did you forget my number?  Is this how you treat the women you go out with?  I feel like an abandoned prom date. Pick up your damn phone, McGarrett.  I know you're listening to this off in Cambodia, or wherever you are.  I hope you're well armed.   
  
Call me."  
  
 _Message ends._  
  
.....  
  
"Do you have any idea how it feels to drive my own car for a week?  Weird.  Okay?  It feels _weird_.  It should not feel _weird_ to drive my own car, that's just wrong.  Not to mention it's been, uh, a week.    
  
  
  
  
You have a pretty dim grasp of what 'being in touch' means, don't you?  
  
Call.  Me.  This is not a difficult request.  You never seemed to have much trouble talking to me before.  Just --  
  
  
  
  
  
Call.  Okay?"  
  
 _Message ends._  
  
......  
  
*message consists entirely of windy background noise, the low roar of a car engine, and _Moves Like Jagger_ , tinny, like the phone is being held up to a radio*  
  
"I hope that song gets stuck in your head for the next _week_. 

 

I hope you hate it.  I hope it drives you crazy.  I hope it plays in your _dreams_.  I hope you appreciate the fact that I'm listening to a song I hate just so I can leave you this message.  
  
  
  
Call me."  
  
 _Message ends._  
  
.......  
  
 _*sounds of a scuffle, followed by a loud thud as of a head hitting the roof of a car.  Danny sounds slightly breathless*_  
  
"Well, since you're a captive audience, I may as well give you a crash course in the appropriate way to arrest somebody.  Hey, scumbag, where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Come on, man, you got the wrong guy, I'm tellin' you, it's not me, I didn't do nothing, okay?"  
  
"Am I talking to you?  No.  Shut up, and get your hands on the roof.  Steve, allow me to teach by example.  You, asshole.  You have the right to rem --"  
  
 _Message ends._  
  
........  
  
"Steve.  
  
  
  
It's late.  Uh...everybody else has gone home, I think.  They're all good.  The case this week, it, uh...  
  
  
  
  
You know, I was planning to give you a whole rundown, but screw it.  Screw it.  It's late, and I'm running right on the edge, and all I want to do is go home and sleep for a _week_ , but I can't, because someone's got to step up and try and be you.  And you're...still gone.  And I don't want to be you, okay, I suck at being you.  So can you just, please.  Call me.  So I can go home and get some sleep and stop worrying."  
  
 _Message ends._  
.........  
  
"If you're...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If you're dead, I swear to God I will hunt you down and punch you in the _face.  Call me._   I just want to know you're still alive.

 

Actually, you know what?  Forget it.  Forget it.  Don't bother.  Just don't get your stupid ass shipped home in a box, alright, because I will _not_ come pick up your remains at the airport, got it?  Are we clear?  
  
 _Message ends._  
  
..........  
  
  
"You're going to kill me for this one, but you know what? I honestly don't care.  Not even a little.  I would be _happy_ about it, because at least then I'd see you, okay.  Okay.  Hold on.    
  
Go ahead, sweetie."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi, Uncle Steve.  
  
 _  
  
_  
  
We miss you.  Are you coming home soon?  I learned to float on my back, and Danno says maybe when you come back I can show you.  Okay, come home soon.  Daddy wants to talk to you again!  Bye!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay.  Okay.  That was low.  She is the most irresistible thing I know, and if that doesn't work, then I am fresh out of ideas.  
  
  
  
Steve.  You would be so heartless as to leave Grace hanging, huh?  Call me."  
  
 _Message ends._  
  
.........  
  
"I swear to God, if I hear the term "classified information" one more time, I am going to break someone's face.  Are you having your buddies cover your tracks?  Think we'll mount another insane rescue mission for you?  It's been weeks.  _Weeks_.  And this place is --   
  
  
Call me, you unbelievable asshole."  
  
 _Message ends._  
  
.........  
  
"It's not the same, okay?  Without you.  All right?  Are you happy?  I feel all out of whack.  This is not a comfortable feeling for me.  We're doing everything by the book and it's just not --  
  
It's not the same.  I --  
  
  
Kono says to say she misses you.  I hope you're lost in a jungle somewhere."  
  
 _Message ends._  
  
..........  
  
"Okay! So, where are we at?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uh, Danny?"  
  
"Yes. Chin.  You have a lead?"  
  
  
*a pause, perhaps the length of a meaningful glance*  
  
  
"I was just wondering why we're talking to your phone."  
  
"It's Steve."  
  
*a flurry of excitement*  
  
"Steve's on the phone?  Hey, boss, where the hell have you been?  We've been worried.  Danny's been riding the edge of a stroke for weeks."  
  
  
  
  
"No, he's not _on_ the phone.  Are you kidding?  He doesn't talk to us anymore, but that doesn't mean he gets to slack on work.  Keep going."  
  
 _Message ends._  
  
...........  
  
"Your SEAL buddy named my car.  
  
My car.  
  
 _Mine_.    
  
  
And now I keep thinking of her as Winifred.  Steve, this is unbearable.  And this is...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Unbearable.  Just -- call me.  Okay?  Call me.  Whenever.  Whenever.  
  
  
  
  
I'll be up all night."  
  
 _Message ends._  
  
........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Message ends_.


End file.
